The invention relates to a method for receiving an input on a touch-sensitive panel and a device for said purpose.
Today, uniformly flat touch-sensitive panels for automobiles are known, which panels are subdivided into different areas in a field and, optionally, labeled. The touching of an area activates a function associated with this area, such as the initiation of a call, starting of the navigation system or calling-up of a menu of functions.
These prior art systems have the drawback that they cannot be operated without directing one's gaze at the touch-sensitive panel. To do this, the driver of an automobile must take his eyes off the road, which carries an increased risk of collision.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method for receiving an input on a touch-sensitive panel, in which one's gaze need not be directed at the touch-sensitive panel field in order to activate a certain function.
In a method according to the invention for receiving an input on a touch-sensitive panel, the panel is configured to determine the location of a touch of the panel field by a user's finger. The touch-sensitive field includes a tactile threshold, the threshold being arranged such that at least one area of the touch-sensitive field lies on both sides of it. The method includes: Detection of a movement of the user's finger on the touch-sensitive field, which movement crosses the threshold, and the activation of a function in response to the detection.
According to the method according to the invention, users are offered a threshold on the touch-sensitive field that they can feel. This threshold can be identified by the user by feel without having to divert one's gaze from the road. The input for the touch-sensitive field then occurs in relation to the felt threshold, namely by crossing the threshold with the finger. The user's gaze need not be diverted from the road for this, either. By crossing the felt threshold, the user activates the function. The method according to the invention offers similar advantages as a typical recessed or protruding button in an automobile that can be identified and activated by feel without visual contact. One typical example of such buttons are pre-configured station buttons on a traditional automobile radio wherein the pre-configured station buttons can be blindly felt and selected. The method according to the invention can help make favorite functions or information quickly available without eye contact. The crossing of the threshold is seen by some as being analogous to the pressing of a button or the clicking with a mouse.
The touch-sensitive panel can be one that is based on optical, resistive or capacitive touch detection, or it can be based on acoustic surface waves, and is often referred to as a touch pad. The touch-sensitive panel can include the touch-sensitive layer of a touch-sensitive screen (often also called a touch screen) and be based on this technology. The touch-sensitive panel can have a substantially level or curved surface. The touch-sensitive panel can be implemented by a touch screen.
The tactile threshold can be made available by various devices. These can be structures made of acryl, silicon or rubber that are, in fact, physically applied to the touch-sensitive panel and extend beyond a surface of the touch-sensitive panel. However, the tactile threshold can also be made available by a device that uses electronic charges to generate a resistance that is perceptible to the user and gives the user the impression of a threshold. Devices of this type are offered, for example, by Senseg, Espoo, Finland as “Senseg Tixel.” The tactile threshold can also be referred to as a haptic barrier and can guide the user's finger when feeling blindly.
The activated function can be a function that is not directly perceptible to the user, such as an internal function, for example the outputting of a signal that the threshold has been crossed. On the other hand, the function can be perceptible to the user, such as the calling-up of a program or the navigation system, the initiation of a telephone call, or the starting of an app, for example.
The crossing movement can be defined by a touch of the user's finger initially exclusively or substantially exclusively in an area of the field on one side of the threshold and then exclusively or substantially exclusively in an area of the field on the other side of the threshold. A provision can be made that only the crossing of the threshold in a certain direction leads to the activation of the function. That is, it is detected that the threshold is crossed in a certain direction. Only then is the function activated. Furthermore, a provision can be made that only the crossing of the threshold at a point which lies in a predetermined section of the threshold leads to an activation of the function. That is, it is detected that the threshold is crossed at a point which lies in a predetermined section. Only then is the function activated. The function can be associated with the location of the threshold and/or the section of the threshold.
In an advantageous development, the method includes the displaying of a representation associated with the function in the vicinity of the threshold on a display or adjacent to the threshold on a display. The representation can be a pictogram or icon that makes reference to the associated function, or simply lettering which names or explains the function. In this way, the user is shown which function is activated upon crossing of the threshold. The user can memorize this function and then activate it without visual contact using the touch-sensitive panel. The display of the representation is particularly advantageous if the function is freely selectable.
In an advantageous development, the method includes the detection of a touch in an area of the panel field adjacent to the threshold, and the changing of the associated representation, particularly emphasizing the associated representation, in response to the detection of the touch in an area of the field adjacent to the threshold. The representation can thus change its appearance—for example, it can become larger or provided with a shadow—if a touch, optionally also a fast touch, of a finger on the touch-sensitive field is detected. In particular, the method includes the changing of the associated representation as long as a touch is detected in an area of the field adjacent to the threshold. This means that the representation is only emphasized as long as the touch occurs in the adjacent area. In other words, as long as the user's finger is touching the field in the area—referred to by some as “hovering”—the representation is emphasized.
In a preferred method, the detection of a movement crossing the threshold is the detection of a movement of a finger on the touch-sensitive panel which crosses a first predetermined place; and the activation of the function associated with the threshold is the activation of a first function in response to the detection of the fact that the threshold has been crossed at the first place. Simultaneously, the preferred method also includes the following steps: Detection of a movement of a finger on the touch-sensitive panel field which crosses the threshold at a second predetermined place; activation of a second function in response to the detection of the fact that the threshold has been crossed at the second place. With the aid of this method, the user is given the opportunity to choose between different functions. The crossing of the threshold at the first place activates the first function, and the crossing of the threshold at the second place activates the second function. The first and second place can be comprised by a respective first predetermined and second predetermined section of the threshold, the respective crossing of which activates the first and second function, respectively. Expressed in another way, the first function is associated with the first section and the second function is associated with the second section of the threshold. This is another way of saying that each point on the threshold in the first section is associated with the first function, and each point of the threshold in the second section is associated with the second function. Therefore, not only crossing at a place activates the associated function, but rather the same function can be activated by crossing at several places, namely at all places lying in the corresponding section of the threshold.
In addition, the preferred method includes the displaying of a first representation associated with the first function which is spatially allocated to the first place of the threshold on a display and the displaying of a second representation associated with the second function which is spatially allocated to the second place of the threshold on a display. The spatial allocation can be achieved by arranging the respective representation adjacent to the respective place, or at least closer to the respective place, than the other representation. In this way, the user is shown visually what place on the threshold needs to be crossed with the finger in order to activate the desired function. Thus, the user can identify intuitively which place on the threshold activates which function. This can be useful, above all, if the user is able to establish which functions are to be activated upon crossing certain places on the threshold or if the functions associated with the places change—depending on other conditions, for example.
The preferred method can further include: Detecting that a touch is in an area of the panel field adjacent to the first place on the threshold or in an area of the field adjacent to the second place on the threshold; changing of the representation associated with the first function in response to the detection that the touch is in an area of the field adjacent to the first place on the threshold; changing of the representation associated with the second function in response to the detection that the touch is in an area of the field adjacent to the second place on the threshold. The representations can thus be changed upon occurrence of a touch or fast touch in the area of the respective place or the respective section of the threshold; for example, it can be enlarged or provided with shadows. The user is thus given the opportunity to learn the correlation between touch and function.
Likewise, the preferred method can further include: Detection of a touch in an area of the panel field adjacent to the first place of the threshold or in an area of the field adjacent to the second place of the threshold; changing of the first associated representation for as long as a touch is detected in the area of the field adjacent to the first place; changing of the second associated representation for as long as a touch is detected in the area of the field adjacent to the second place. This has the effect that the corresponding representation is emphasized as long as the user's finger is touching the corresponding area. If the user's finger is no longer touching the corresponding area, the representation is no longer emphasized. As a result, the user is clearly shown the correlation between the touched area and the associated place on the threshold and its assigned function.
In an advantageous development, the threshold is a first threshold. Moreover, an area of the panel field on one side of the threshold which is adjacent to the first place on the threshold and an area of the field on the same side of the threshold which is adjacent to the second place are separated by a tactile threshold. In this way, the user is offered a tactile threshold between the places on the threshold, the crossing over of which activates different functions. The user can thus find the place on the threshold that is associated with the function that they would like to activate. In this way, the user need not direct his gaze to the touch-sensitive field in order to find the corresponding place on the threshold. The adjacent areas can have a size that corresponds to only a small part of the size of the touch-sensitive panel. Each area can have a size with a respective area of the threshold in common, the crossing over of which activates the respectively associated function. In particular, each area can have a rectangular shape. Also advantageously, the additional threshold extends perpendicular to the first threshold and/or is adjacent thereto.
If representations associated with the functions are displayed, these representations can be changed in their appearance if a touch occurs in the area adjacent to the respective place. For example, if a user touches the area adjacent to the first place, the representation associated with the first function can be changed. This symbolizes to the user once again in an intuitive manner which function would be activated if he were to cross the threshold at the respective place.
Advantageously, the touch-sensitive panel is also comprised by a touch-sensitive display, such as a touch-sensitive screen, often also referred to as a touch screen. The representations associated with the functions, as well as the touch-sensitive panel, can thus be realized by a single touch screen, whereby the user is offered a uniform appearance of the input device.
A device according to the invention for receiving an input on a touch-sensitive panel includes the touch-sensitive panel field, wherein the field is set up to determine the location of a touch of the field by a user's finger. The touch-sensitive field is arranged such that at least one area of the touch-sensitive field lies on each side thereof. An electronic processor is configured to execute the method according to the invention.
In an advantageous development of the device, the threshold is a first threshold and the device further includes a display and an additional tactile threshold. An area of the panel field on one side of the threshold which is adjacent to the first place on the threshold and an area of the field on the same side of the threshold which is adjacent to the second place are separated by an additional tactile threshold. Furthermore, the device is set up to execute the advantageous or preferred developments of the method according to the invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.